1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for a miniaturized optical system has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system applied in a portable electronic product typically adopts a three-element lens structure, such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,081,393. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modern compact optical systems has been increasing significantly. However, the conventional three-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical system.
Although other conventional optical systems with four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,528. This four-element lens structure cannot effectively balance the refractive power of the third and the fourth lens elements with the refractive power of the first and the second lens elements. Therefore, the front lens elements, especially the first lens element, tend to result in more system sensitivity. Moreover, the surface shape of the third lens element is not favorable for reducing the sensitivity for the optical system. Therefore, the manufacturing yield rate of this optical system tends to be low.